


The Lusts of Luxanna Crownguard

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Own [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Maledom, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Lux decides to entertain herself at a backwater inn while travelling Demacia's countryside, and a poor innkeeper's son learns the Lady of Luminosity isn't as pure or as full of light as her title suggests.Future chapters to include the tables turning.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Strangers, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Sylas
Series: Nitey's Own [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919212
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Lux hated traveling through Demacia's countryside, and she hated that she hated it. The landscapes were lovely and the people were earnest, humble and always appreciative of her coin if not her aid as one of the kingdom's greatest heroes. Unfortunately, nobody tells a mage in training that though nature is lovely, it also tends to be DIRTY, and in other places SMELLY.

The Master Elementalist decided not to dwell on what the farmers were using for fertilizer in the fields she was passing, instead focusing on the road ahead of her. It was getting dark out, though there was supposed to be a "decent inn" up ahead per her friend Quinn. That was the other thing about the countryside. Nevermind the people, their /living conditions/... ugh. The beds were always too soft or too hard and the food was always so basic. Baths? Very hit or miss. She dearly Quinn's fantastic inn had a decent bath. Decent by /her/ standards, not Quinn's questionable ones.

The building soon came into sight, three storeys high. While its state of repair was questionable, the woodsmoke rising from the chimney smelled inviting enough. She certainly wasn't going to be camping tonight, so she opened the door, sighed a little sigh and stepped inside.

Several patrons were sitting off to the side of the inn's common room, their lively game of poker pausing to see who arrived. Lux took a short stock of them and put on a small smile, warm and kind without being inviting. As the Lady of Luminosity, she had an appearance to maintain... and a focus on getting a bath. Without paying them any more mind than that, she approached the matronly woman working behind the bar.

The patrons paid her much more mind than that, of course. They were farmers and foresters, familiar with every neighbor for miles around. Lux stood out, especially compared to the girls they knew. She was tall and elegant, fair-skinned and slim with intoxicatingly delicate features. Her long blonde hair was kept up in an intricate style that framed her face, drawing attention to her baby blue eyes and the soft pout of her lips.

As Lux spoke with the inn's matron, she removed her cloak and passed it to the woman's son when he offered to take it. He's not too bad, she thought to herself, giving him a fraction more of her smile and noting his well-built profile as he left to hang the cloak and prepare her room. 

Of course, she was much more interesting to the patrons without her cloak on. Her white dress was trimmed in gold and tailored precisely for her body, fitting it like a snug glove. The amount of her cleavage and decolletage it showed was considered tasteful in the city, but you wouldn't catch a farmer's daughter wearing it. It was obvious how perky her breasts were just under it, at least to their eyes, and perfectly suited to her slim frame. Oh, but her skirt was so much more interesting. It was even contentious amongst Demacia's nobility, scarcely covering her ass and leaving her thighs free for them to ogle, practically framed between the skirt and her knee-high boots.

Soon enough, she was heading up the stairs and out of their sights. They watched her go and loved the sight of it. Even if a certain realization left them shocked when the angle of the stairs, the skirt's length and maybe the stars aligned to flash them something small and pink. "That rich bitch ain't wearing panties," one of them finally muttered after a minute of shocked silence.

*********************************

_It'll have to do,_ Lux told herself after testing the bed's mattress. Too firm for her liking, but she had dealt with worse before and she certainly couldn't expect better in a place like this. She had a simple plan for the evening. The innkeeper's son would be up soon with the water for her bath, and she figured that alone would be good enough for two or three hours. Afterwards, she could go straight to sleep.

When the boy knocked, she opened the door and gave him a smile more sly than warm and welcomed him in. Back home, she could just get a shower through the wonders of Hextech. Out here, it was all wooden tubs and buckets of piping hot water. She waited for him to pour the last one into the tub for her, then gently pushed the door closed. "Are you needed back downstairs?" Lux asked him, her blue eyes betraying none of the thought behind them. "I could use your help with a few things."

The Lady of Luminosity. Some people assumed Lux earned the moniker through her affinity for light magic and her graceful nature. For her purity, her goodness, a symbol of what every woman in Demacia should strive to be. Some of that was right, but its origins were more ironic than that. Luxanna Crownguard was /anything/ but pure. Her appetite for sex bordered on nymphomania, always on her terms and with her partner under her control. "Slut" didn't do that justice.

"Uh, well, we ain't got any other guests," the youth replied, dark-haired and dark-eyed with a farmer's tan, just a bit taller than her but with a much more solid frame. He didn't sound smart. She was fine with that. "What do you need?"

"Some help getting out of this, just to start. I can't reach," Lux turned and arched her back just so, reaching behind herself and making a show of not being able to reach the clasp she otherwise could. The boy's reply was mumbled, but his assent was clear enough in his footsteps across the floor and the clasp coming free a moment later. "Thank you," Lux replied, and as casual as can be peeled the loosened dress down her torso, and then bent to slide it down and over her hips. The movement deliberately bumped the farmer with one of the finest asses in Demacia, and just like that Lux's bare, supple body was before him, resplendent and shameless.

"Uhh, Lady Crownguard--"

Lux straightened her back and turned on her heel, brows arching and smiling as though nothing were out of the ordinary about him seeing her like this. She waited a moment, expectant, but in the face of that smile the boy couldn't voice his protests. It was clear that he was speechless /before/ his eyes fell down to her high and proud tits, her nipples stiff and demanding attention. 

"A hand while I'm getting in, please," Lux said after that moment, stepping over to the tub and lifting her graceful fingers expectantly. The confused youth stepped over and held his up for her to hold steady on as she stepped into the tub one long leg at a time, hair left up as it was. The water was almost scalding, far hotter than she expected. Not a bad thing. She sighed her contentment and half-turned to look at the innkeeper's son, her blue eyes rising up him slowly.

Her smile warmed considerably at the sight of his tented trousers. She was less interested in his face when her eyes got there, confused and awkward as his expression was. "Tell me something. Do you think I'm pretty?" Luxanna asked slowly, her eyes wide and innocent, her faux behavior elevated by the soft pout of her bottom lip. She leaned forward slightly on the edge of the tub and gazed up at him. The position conveniently showed him her tits, as well as the sculpted lines of her back and the firm bubble of her ass.

"Y-yeah," he stammered.

"So you like me?" Lux didn't quite wait for his answer, reaching out to slide her fingers around his rump and urge him gently forward. Then she trailed them up to loosen his belt, her eyes kept up towards his the entire time; his kept darting away. Next she opened his trousers and cooed as his thick hardness thrust out at her face. "Oh, you must love me." Her long fingers took his cock with confidence and gave it a slow stroke, her eyes darting back up to his. Her smile was less warm now, less disguised; a little more predatory. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

"I, uh, Lady Crownguard--"

"Shh. Don't say anything else," Lux breathed, tugging him just that little bit closer by the thigh of his trousers and bracing herself on him with the same hand. She tilted his cock up and kissed the underside of his knob, eyes back up on his face as she kissed and licked her way down the shaft in worshipful fashion to her favorite part of his anatomy. The strong smell of his musk and sweat assaulted her as she laved over his sack with her tongue, then took one of his balls into her mouth to suck while she began pumping his cock.

The Lady of Luminosity, Grand Master of the Elements and Hero of Demacia was sucking a peasant's sweaty ballsack in a backwater tavern. That she only met him twenty minutes ago and still didn't know his name only made it all the better for Lux. A desperate warmth began to spread from her pussy to the rest of her body; her hand left his trousers to slide into the bathwater to find and rub her clit. As she released the orb for the other, she closed her eyes and moaned lowly around it.

Her eyes opened immediately upon feeling the boy's hand touch her head, their prior innocence nowhere to be found in her icy glare. Her lips popped off his ballsack and her fingers left her clit to come splashing out of the water. "No touching," she warned him, only to snap and point at the offending hand. There was a shimmer in the air as a binding made of solid light formed around his wrist, and a sharp gesture from her finger had it quickly pulling his arm over his head. Another snap and his other wrist followed suit, much to his grunted surprise, and when he went to open his mouth a third gesture left an invisible gag across his lips.

"Stay still, be quiet and enjoy yourself. Right now, you are nothing but my cock. Do you understand me?" Luxanna asked, her blonde brows arching as she stared up at the boy. Lustful and confused and now a little frightened, he nodded. "Good boy." She gave him a sliver of a smile, then took his cock properly into the wet warmth of her mouth, the serpentine swirl of her tongue around his knob probably cleaning it more thoroughly than he ever had. A moment later she had all but swallowed his length, the coarse forest of dark hair around the base of his cock tickling her nose. She began a smooth glide on him, throatfucking herself on her boy toy.

Far too soon for her liking, she felt him twitching against her lips and glanced up to see his face, twisted and stupefied on the cusp of nutting down the Lady of Luminosity's throat. Lux's eyes narrowed and her mouth popped off him again, fingers moving quickly to cast another light binding that tied about the base of his cock. He was already firing as it began to form, the first hot white rope narrowly missing her left eye, clinging to her blonde lashes and leaving a mess on her cheek. She gasped her surprised, then sneered her irritation. "Who told you that you could cum?" The formed binding stopped him from releasing anymore than that, his hips jutting helplessly as though it might push him through the stalled orgasm. 

Without bothering to clear the cum from her gorgeous face, Lux rised from the water and stepped from the tub, stepping her nubile body right into her fuck toy and plying close to him; her breasts to his chest and her hands resting gently on his still-clothed midsection. "I should throw you out the window," Lux murmured, the words dripping venom. "You're lucky that I'm feeling generous." He was more lucky that her pussy was sodden wet and that she didn't care to find another cock at this point. Her steps forward had him stepping backwards, until she finally pushed him on to the bed and crawled on to it to straddle him. A snap of her fingers had the bindings on his wrist pull apart and then forward, setting his hands on her lean thighs. He gripped them instinctively, which was just what she wanted out of him.

"Good boys get to fill me up," Lux told the peasant boy, slowly grinding her golen-curled sex against his midsection as she reached back to seize his cock in hand. "They get to go home knowing exactly where their spunk is." Her free hand slided down her belly to touch her clit again. "You, though," she continued with a soft hitch in her breath at her own touch. "You're nothing but bad." She shifted back and lifted her hips, teasing him (and arguably herself) by dragging the head of his cock over her wet entrance. "You don't get that." She instead shifted again and dragged it back a bit further, pressing its head against the unprepared ring of her ass. Some people might confuse it for a reward.

With his cock bound by her magic, it was going to be torture. Lux's face flushed with heat as she slowly pushed herself down on him and let out a soft gasp as she did so, tight beyond compare to any woman the boy had ever slept with. It was agonizingly slow and warm beyond belief, her walls clenching in protest about him. As she finally hit his base, she bit her bottom lip and pressed her hand against his midsection, gazing down at his desperate face, her lewd expression made all the more debauched by the cum still on her face. She released her lip and smirked down at him, pressing her other hand down against him. 

"This," Lux purred as she arched her back in feline fashion and leaned forward on him, clenching her knees against his hips, "is what bad boys get." She willed herself to relax her ass and then began to drag herself off him, slowly, slowly, and then straight back down. Each controlled rise and descent happened a bit faster, and in moments Lux's ass was bouncing up and down on his cock. If not for her binding, merely being in her would have made him cum, to say nothing for her riding him. There was a cruel delight in her smirk, the way she relished in her power over him. As her own pleasure mounted, her fingers curled against his skin and her nails left long pink trails against his stomach.

Slowly, Lux began to peel up from her lean over him, one hand sliding up her body to abuse a nipple while the other found her clit again. She took to hilting him again and gyrating her hips around the cock in her ass, her moans and soft grunts louder than the gagged noises trying to escape her fuck toy. As she felt a small surge in herself, some inspiration struck her and ran away with her body; her hand fell away from her nipple and grabbed his thigh behind her and she leaned back, the graceful fingers on her clit finding new purpose in vigorously finger-fucking herself to orgasm. She squealed as it hit and as her wet quim began to squirt over him, leaving a more humiliating mess over the boy's shirt. Oh, he'd be able to tell his mother it was spilled water, but he'd know the truth.

"Ohhh, fuck," Lux gasped as the last spasms worked their way through her legs. That should be where it ended, where she freed him and let him have a reward for all his good behavior. Unfortunately for the innkeeper's son, Lux was an extremely spoiled woman with a ridiculous libido. Once she finished her panting, she pushed off his thigh, braced herself on his stomach again and resumed fucking him.

Well over two hours later, skin shining with sweat and her elegant updo gone to the wind with all her bouncing, she was disembarking from his cock and sliding down between his legs, lazily fingering herself as she took hold of his cock again and began spit-shining his balls again, all the better for her with the fresh smell of sex and sweat over them. Her lips soon slid back up his shaft and she took him back down her throat without regard for where it'd been. A snap of her fingers finally released the light blocking his orgasm, and with a shout loud enough to get through his gag he began to empty himself straight into Lux's stomach. She pulled back just in time to get the last of it on her tongue, relishing its bitter taste before swallowing it down. 

Lux pulled herself from his cock one last time and began to push up, a sated smile already chasing away what lust transformed her into. She gazed down at her partner. Unsurprisingly, he came hard enough that he passed out. After a languid stretch, she turned and padded barefoot back to the tub to resume her bath. Sure, the water had gone cold, but also... she was Luxanna Crownguard. It was beyond trivial to heat it back up.


	2. Opening Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, Lux dreams of her first. Featuring Spellthief Lux.

_Oh gods_. She was in his cell again, just shy of her eighteenth birthday, young and inexperienced and sheltered from the 'darker' side of humanity. His good behavior gave the wardens confidence to let Lux remove his manacles during her visits. She stood intimately close to him, her hands laid on the coarse prisoner's tunic he wore over his muscular torso. Even now, years later, she could remember his warmth, his smell, his confidence. 

Her blazing face, the careful way he cupped her cheek, the way her heart hammered and hammered as though it were going to burst through her chest.

She hated this dream as much as she loved it.

"Come back tomorrow night and I'll tell you everything," he promised her. Her fingers curled against the scratchy tunic. She remembered every moment of this visit, and every moment of the one that followed. "But you must do so in secret, in the dead of night."

"Yes," she murmured, her voice shaking in excitement. He could see the trust in her eyes and smiled thinly at her, kissing her brow and saying nothing else before she left.

Sylas of Dregbourne was a high-profile traitor to Demacia's mageseekers. Luxanna had been assigned to find out who his masters were by any means necessary. Her superiors suspected he would try to recruit a susceptible, innocent young woman like Lux. No one suspected he would try to seduce her, because no one suspected someone like Lux, a Crownguard, /could/ be seduced by washed-up gutter trash like him.

But there was just something about him that she couldn't put her finger on, and over the course of their visits she fell for him. More than romantically; she would leave his cell with her hips squirming, her panties uncomfortably wet and her nipples painfully stiff. She hated how far her quarters were from the prison. On one occasion, she felt so desperate that she simply stole into an empty cell to relieve herself. 

She went from wearing her military uniform on her visits to more feminine outfits, emphasizing her trim frame. Though she'd never /show/ Sylas it, she began to wear lingerie. On one daring occasion she forewent underwear entirely. Just once, though. She had to flee else die of embarassment when she realized her nipples were proud to visibly protrude through her blouse.

She came to think she could lead him to redemption, to give up what he knew and try to restore his good name... and maybe afterwards, she could... he could... oh, she couldn't even imagine them. It was a simpler time for Lux. You would think she would remember her eighteenth birthday party, but all she could think of throughout the day was her secret visit with Sylas. Her chance to not just complete her mission, but learn what she needed to do to win him back to the light of Demacia.

She chose her outfit with care. Her initial instinct was a dress made to impress, revealing more of her back and legs than she'd dare to before. But even with magic, she would be /sneaking/, and that necessitated practicality. The leather leggings she put on flattered her shapely legs, and the sleeveless navy blouse she wore subtly emphasized her breasts with its fit. At least, they'd do that in the light. They were dark enough to blend into the night. She donned a purple-trimmed mantle that would hide her pale gold hair.

 _Very practical_ , Luxanna reminded herself, biting her bottom lip gently. _I'm being very practical_. Her underwear didn't need to be practical. A little white lie to herself didn't hurt. One of her friends decided to shock Lux with a lewd birthday gift, black lace lingerie that only cupped the undersides of her breasts and lacked a crotch entirely. They all had a great laugh at Lux's embarrassment, unaware she was imagining modeling them for Sylas.

****

It was easy enough to sneak into the cell that she was tempted to double back and change into that dress after all. She knew when the guards changed shifts, where the keys were, everything she needed to know to steal inside safely; and for any chance circumstances, she had the benefit of invisibility by bending the light around her by magic. But Sylas was waiting for her.

She opened the cell door and stepped inside, dropping her enchantment as she closed it. She smiled at Sylas and he smiled back in that faint way of his. Broad smiles were rare from him and he never grinned; she treasured those little ones for what they were. "Happy birthday, Luxanna." She loved the way he said her name. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," Lux hastened over to begin unlocking Sylas' manacles and stepped back, letting the man have a moment to stretch his limbs and gather himself again.

"Nonsense." Sylas rubbed new life into his wrists, then glanced out the pathetically small barred window in his cell. "What time is it?" She always thought it was funny that he had brushed off the hour of her arrival and immediately asked what time it was. That question always faded from her by the end of the dream, the relived memory.

"Almost one in the morning," Lux said, just the tiniest bit flushed around her bright smile. She had a small box tucked under her arm that invited the curiosity of Sylas' eyes. When he glanced at it, she extended it to him. "Some of my birthday cake and a bit of wine. I thought you might like it while we talk."

"Hn." Sylas took the box and looked it over with a bit of disinterest, then set it aside. "Maybe later. Let me get this out of the way first."

Lux's eyes widened as Sylas stepped into her bubble, cupping her delicate jaw with his rough hand again. Her sunny smile, her lips left slightly apart as she watched him lean forward. Was he about to kiss her? Oh, she'd been imagining this for so long. Her hands went to his chest again, as they always did. It was what she always hoped for, even when she wouldn't admit it to herself. Her eyes closed.

She felt his breath on her ear instead as he whispered something to her, words in a language she didn't understand. Fire shot through her body and she went weak in the knees. If not for Sylas being right there, she would have collapsed. As it was, she melted into him. His strong arms came around her, secured her. They left her feeling safe.

"Oh." It was a weak moan. Thinking was hard. Was she shaking? Oh. "Ohhhh." It finally registered in her mind that she came, and that it was harder and more fierce than ever before. She didn't question it. Didn't have time to question it, really, because then Sylas was kissing her. It almost felt like he was giving her strength through it; as she regained herself, her hands pulled insistently at his clothing, intent on seeing all of him. She only managed to get off his tunic before he began to attack hers. She took pleasure in the surprise he showed at her risque underwear.

She could never forget how it played out, but the next part always sped past in her dream. How he doted on her, how he cared for her. How it felt the first time a tongue touched her nipples or found her clit, to have her pussy explored by someone else's fingers... to come again and again in a filthy prison cell until her vision grew bleary, with no thought but what was happening in the moment.

The wall felt rough against her bare back, and she was dimly aware she had broke a nail scratching against it as Sylas ate her out. He was on his knees before her, one of her legs hooked over his shoulders where he had put it. "Sylas," she gasped. Was that the first word either of them had spoken since their kiss? This wasn't what she imagined her first time would be like, but she wasn't complaining.

He didn't reply. He just pushed her leg off his shoulder and rose to his feet, several inches over her at his full height. "Get on your knees," he growled, and she was all too happy to obey, sliding down and resting her hands on his knees. She sucked in a sharp breath when he lowered his trousers and his impressive endowment all but smacked her in the cheek. One of his hands threaded into her hair. The other grabbed his cock and proceeded to slap its head against her cheek, making Lux gasp. It should have stung, but she found herself staring up at him with adoration, eager for more. She wasn't left wanting. If not for her crimson flush, she would have been left with an imprint of his cock's knob on her cheek.

That was just before her favorite part of the dream, when he tilted his cock upright and pushed her face right into his musky scrotum. She knew it should have been repulsive, but she found it heady and intoxicating. "Clean them," Sylas growled, and she was all too happy to begin licking and sucking on his nuts. No, this definitely wasn't what she imagined hed first time would be like. Definitely not complainining; it stuck with her years later, even if no other man had a sack quite like his. He pulled her off when he was satisfied with her 'work', then slapped her with his meat again. Harder this time, enough to make her gasp.

He took advantage of her parted lips and thrust his cock straight inside her virgin mouth, startling Lux. She gripped at his trousers and looked up at him, uncertain of what to do until their blue eyes locked. The focus in them told her everything she needed to know, though his unwashed smell and the taste of his cock as it thrust forward across her tongue had made her docile, content. She focused as best she could on the latter, trying to get more of it through inexperienced swirls and rolls of her tongue. They were made futile by Sylas beginning to pull out of her; her eyes widened in dismay and her stomach fell. She didn't want to go without it.

When he thrust straight back into her desperate mouth, she realized she wouldn't have to. He didn't give her much in the way of mercy, tickling the back of her throat with his knob and just a ways down it. As she began to gag, he pulled back and waited a moment before thrusting again, his balls slapping wetly against her chin. Her fingers dug into his legs as he proceeded to fuck her throat. She could feel tears well in her eyes, her mascara streaking down her face with them. Her thighs trembled and each other thrust had her hips jerking forward, trying in vain to grind her pussy on the rough dungeon floor. 

Eventually, her eyes rolled up and she came from nothing more than that, his cock and balls battering her. Shaking, she leaned on him, her body too disorientated to fight against his cock lodged in her throat. Once it passed, he began to pull out of her. She felt limp, but he kept her a semblance of upright with his grip in her hair. Left dull-minded, she gazed up at the prisoner and the cock bobbing just over her face, mouth hanging open. She had a distant recollection of wanting him to stick it right back in. Instead, he grasped himself and pumped himself all over her. She didn't flinch away from the hot splatter of his cum across her face, her chest. When a bit of it found her tongue, she felt herself begin to tremble again.

Lux gasped out of her near cum-high when Sylas jerked her hair and led her crawling over to his thin mattress, her back arching as she sought to look over her shoulder at him. He crouched and shoved her torso down, aligning her face forward and pushing her cheek down against a stain on the bedding. 'Oh. ... Oh.' She knew what was going to happen next, and the only move she made was to enable it, spreading her knees wide and lifting her hips, putting her drooling quim and unspoiled asshole on lewd display. Did he like the sight of it? She couldn't see, he was keeping his hand on her head. She imagined he did. He didn't take long to push himself inside her well-prepared entrance and take her virginity. 

She screamed her pleasure into the mattress. Screamed it again and again as he fucked her for what seemed like eternity, muffled by the press of her face. Even when he came in her or on her, he didn't need to wait a moment to continue. It was the end of her world when he stopped, and she begged for more of him as he half-dragged and she half-crawled over to his manacles. He bound her wrists above and behind her, then crouched behind her. As he began to press into her ass and claim her final virginity, tears of happiness began to streak down her face. She gasped and squealed each time he pounded into her, writhing with her love of it all until she all but hung limp. 

He had her every way he wanted her until dawn's first light. It was over too soon for her, though she could barely move her body. Could barely do more than mewl pathetically when he vacated her, really. Not that she needed to; he came around and crouched by her jizz-stained face, whispering into her ear, "We'll meet again when you find the Ashen Owl, little light." He hushed her when she opened her mouth. With his cock, of course, giving her one last chance to kiss it goodbye after it had ravished her pussy and her ass. The last she saw of him was his body fading as he casted her invisbility spell.

Luxanna slept there for an hour, still bound in the manacles, a sticky and white-splattered blonde. She awoke to the change of guard loudly cussing and rushing inside. Everyone assumed Sylas had pulled a caper, that she had been despoiled against her will. She hadn't; she'd just been shown what she didn't know she needed every night for the rest of her life.

Lux's eyes slowly opened and she gave a slow, feline stretch in the tangle of sheets she shared with the innkeeper's son, fucked more throughout the night and put away wet and exhausted. She could feel his morning hardness against her thigh and allowed herself a tiny smile. One more for the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me?
> 
> Twitter: @niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: niteynyx#8654


End file.
